valiantfandomcom-20200215-history
Armstrong and the Vault of Spirits Vol 1 1
| Series = Armstrong and the Vault of Spirits | Volume = 1 | Issue = 1 | Date = | Previous = — | Next = — | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation What secrets await inside the Vault of Spirits? Deep beneath New York City’s seediest dive bar, Armstrong – the hard-hitting, harder-partying immortal veteran of history’s greatest escapades – is hosting an invitation-only affair for his most beloved friends and allies! Archer… Ivar, Timewalker… Faith… Quantum and Woody… And special guests from across the Valiant Universe… All have been offered a seat at the table for a personally guided tour of Armstrong’s most valuable and tightly guarded treasure… From the Great Flood to ancient Greece to the height of the Crusades, raise a glass as Armstrong recounts the true stories of his wine-soaked path down through the ages and the artifacts that reside within his own secret archive! ARCHER & ARMSTRONG maestro Fred Van Lente returns with rising star CAFU (RAPTURE) to chronicle the first landmark solo adventure in the very (very, very) long life and times of Valiant’s very own disorderly immortal! Armstrong and the Vault of Spirits Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * ** ** * Villains: * * * ** ** ** Other Characters: * 3 sons of Noah ** ** ** * * * * * Geomancer * Harbinger Foundation * * * Wife of Ham * Wife of Japheth or Shem Locations: * ** *** **** }} **** Ur * ** *** **** * ** Asia *** **** * 4,002 AD ** The Grove * Deadside * Present day ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Items: * ** Amontillado ** Geshtin * ** Genesis 9:17 ** Genesis 9:20 ** Genesis 9:21 ** Genesis 9:25 ** Genesis 9:26 ** Genesis 9:27 * * "Days of Wine and Roses" by * Detonator * Dossiers * Ebay * Explosives * * * Unicorn Vehicles: * Credits * Pencilers: with * Inkers: with * Colorists: with * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), with (B), & (1:10), & (1:20) * Editors: * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Notes * The story is a Valiant retelling, or just another version, of the . * The part of the story about Noah and Canaan is based on the . * The original poem "Days of Wine and Roses" by goes: Vitae summa brevis spem nos vetat incohare longam. ("The brief sum of life forbids us the hope of enduring long." by ) They are not long, the weeping and the laughter, Love and desire and hate; I think they have no portion in us after We pass the gate. They are not long, the days of wine and roses, Out of a misty dream Our path emerges for a while, then closes Within a dream. * This issue has been collected in the hardcover ''A&A: The Adventures of Archer & Armstrong Deluxe Edition'' (July, 2018). Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:ARM 001 COVER-A ANDRASOFSZKY.jpg|'Cover A' by Kalman Andrasofszky ARM 001 COVER-B RYP.jpg|'Cover B (Deadside)' by Juan Jose Ryp & Andrew Dalhouse ARM 001 VARIANT BODENHEIM.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland ARM 001 VARIANT HENRY.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Clayton Henry & Gabe Eltaeb Textless Cover Art File:ARM 001 COVER-A ANDRASOFSZKY TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover A' by Kalman Andrasofszky ARM 001 COVER-B RYP TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover B (Deadside)' by Juan Jose Ryp & Andrew Dalhouse ARM 001 VARIANT BODENHEIM TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:10 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Ryan Bodenheim & Michael Garland ARM 001 VARIANT HENRY TEXTLESS.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Cover' by Clayton Henry & Gabe Eltaeb Preview (colored) ARM 001 001.jpg ARM 001 002.jpg ARM 001 003.jpg ARM 001 004.jpg ARM 001 005.jpg Preview (b/w) ARM 001 bw 001.jpg ARM 001 bw 002.jpg ARM 001 bw 003.jpg ARM 001 bw 004.jpg ARM 001 bw 005.jpg ARM 001 bw 006.jpg ARM 001 bw 007.jpg Related References External links Category:Archer & Armstrong (Valiant Entertainment)/Appearances